For You
by percabeth777
Summary: Set between BOTL and TLO. Percy and Thalia have a brief encounter at camp briefly before preparations for the war begin.


**Here is just a little something I found in my documents as I was cleaning out my computer. If you're looking for a walk in the past, here's a quick one-shot set ****_before_**** The Last Olympian. **

* * *

Percy didn't expect to find someone at his door, especially not this late past camp's curfew.

"Can I come in?" Thalia asked, a smile quickly growing on her face, knowing that she had taken Percy by complete surprise.

"Right," Percy remembered, his brain slowly processing Thalia's presence. "The huntresses just arrived at camp, didn't they?"

Thalia nodded, brushing past Percy to invite herself into Cabin Three. "I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked, ignoring Percy's obvious appearance. Thalia took in the smell of sea air that ran through the room. She hadn't ever been inside Poseidon's cabin for more than a few seconds before. It felt foreign as she looked around.

Percy scratched his head groggily. "Well I was trying to sleep, you know, like a normal person at this hour," he yawned.

Thalia turned around, facing Percy. She wasn't sure what she was doing here, standing in front of her friend at two in the morning when she should have been helping her huntresses settle in, but here she was.

"You're wet," Percy stated.

Thalia touched her hair. "It was raining outside. Not everyone is waterproof like you."

Percy nodded slowly, dismissing her remark. "Look, Thalia, it's great to see you again. Seriously, it is," Percy said, growing quickly anxious for his own life, "but Artemis isn't going to like you being in a _guy's_ cabin. "

"I'm greeting a friend," Thalia said sharply, justifying herself. "Besides, I have something to say."

Percy watched Thalia carefully, waiting. He sighed when Thalia didn't speak. "How's the hunt?"

"It's good," Thalia answered. "It's different. We're getting ready to be of any help on the battleground."

Percy nodded, staring at his friend. A silence grew between them as Thalia searched inside green eyes. The last thing Percy wanted was to be woken up in the middle of a rare night of good sleep and be reminded of the coming war. The son of the sea god finally sighed, "Thalia, why are you here?"

Thalia focused on the boy in front of her. Percy's face was lightly visible in the dim lit cabin. "Good luck," Thalia said in a quick whisper.

"For what?" Percy frowned. "I swear, if you're planning on challenging me in Capture the Flag tomorrow-"

"The war," Thalia said, silencing Percy, "and the prophecy." She crossed her arms. "Look, I'm not trying to be melodramatic here, but I don't know if we'll get a chance to talk again one on one before the huntresses are on the move and you become on-call for emergency missions."

Percy tried to take in what Thalia was saying. At sixteen, Percy would have to make a decision that would probably kill him, and here Thalia was saying good luck. "Thanks," Percy said, trying to sound touched. "Your blessings will definitely help."

Thalia's eyes narrowed, though she tried her best to hold back a glare. "You don't get it, do you?" Thalia said, suddenly tense. "I know what it feel like. I know what it's like to carry the burden, Percy. When everything depends on you and you can't screw up. I get it. I've been there, okay?"

A spark in green eyes seemed to go head to head with electric blue. "But you're _not_ carrying the burden," Percy snapped. "Look thanks for relating, Thalia, but it doesn't help."

Standing there, Thalia did something she couldn't explain. She hugged Percy. In her head, her own words from years ago rang so loudly, she could barely hear herself breathe. _I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine._

It was true; the Prophecy wasn't hers as she thought was destined. Except Thalia couldn't help but feel like the boy she was helplessly holding was saving her life. He was taking the prophecy for her.

Percy's fingertips glided over Thalia's hair as he willed the uproar of power flowing through his blood to dry Thalia completely. He didn't understand what was going on in her mind, but he wasn't quite as frustrated when she pulled away.

Thalia only whispered two more words before slipping out of Cabin three to blend in with the rest of her sisters. "Stay alive."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!^_^ I always find myself thinking about what a burden something like a prophecy would be on someone, and thinking back on it, Percy took on something that was initially thought to be destined to Thalia. I'd love to hear what you guys think about that. Happy new year! **


End file.
